The Flavor of Owen
by crazycatt71
Summary: Jack & Ianto try to discover Owen's flavor. Graphic M/M/M sex


Owen yelped and pushed Jack's hands off his ass, again.

"Jack, if you keep distracting me, I'll never finish and we'll never get to find out what Tea-Boy has planned." he growled, " If you're not going to help, go stand out of the way, and behave."

Jack went and stood by the stairs, pouting until Owen was finished cleaning up the autopsy bay. The second Owen was done, Jack grabbed his arm and drug him up the stairs, barely allowing him to snag his jacket as he drug him out to the SUV. Owen clung to the door as Jack sped through the city toward Ianto's flat. He was thrilled when they arrived in one piece, without causing any accidents. He followed Jack up the stairs to Ianto's flat. Jack grabbed Ianto and hungrily kissed him the second he opened the door. Owen squeezed past them, in to the flat, then pushed them to one side and shut the door. He slid his arms around Ianto's waist from behind, sandwiching the Welshman between Jack and him, and kissed on his neck. Ianto broke free from Jack to gasp for breath.

"Ok, you two, get off, or we'll never get to what I planned." he said, pulling out of their arms.

"What is it?" Jack asked, bouncing with excitement.

"I thought we should find out what Owen's flavor is?" Ianto replied.

Jack grinned, Owen looked puzzled.

"What? How do we do that?" he asked.

"Ooo, it's fun, " Jack said, as they headed for the bedroom. "we'll smear stuff on you, then lick it off to see what tastes best."

They managed to get out of their clothes, with lots of kissing and hands getting in each others way as they did. Owen stretched out on his belly on the bed, resting his head on his arms. He watched as Ianto uncovered a tray covered with little jars and bowls of liquids, syrups, and jams. He and Jack settled beside Owen on the bed. Owen shut his eyes and softly hummed as fingers wiped a substance on his skin, then a tongue licked it off. He listened as they suggested flavor combinations and how it was close, but not quite right. He squeaked and looked back over his shoulder at Jack, who was dripping something extremely sticky on his ass. Honey, Owen realized as Jack spread his cheeks and spread it along his crack, running a finger around his ass hole, before pushing some of it inside him with tip of his finger. He gasped when Jack placed his lips on his ass hole and sucked the honey back out. He watched as Jack slid the tip of a plastic squeeze bottle in to him, the groaned as he felt the honey enter him. He wiggled and squirmed as Jack sucked the honey back out of him, then cried out and beat his fists on the bed as Ianto kissed down his thigh and licked the back of his knee. He lay there, panting after Jack had sucked the last of the honey out of him and sat up. Ianto offered him a towel to wipe his face, but Jack just grabbed him and kissed him until he had as much honey on his face as Jack did on his.

"I think that's too sweet to be Owen." Jack told Ianto as he cleaned his face off.

Ianto nodded in agreement.

"I think I have it." Ianto said, "Roll over, Owen."

Owen rolled over on his back. Ianto smeared something on his chest, then added something to it and swirled them together. He licked some of it off and nodded.

"I think that's it," he said, "What do you think?"

Jack licked the rest of it off.

"Yup, that's Owen, What is it?" he said

"Raspberry jam and bitter chocolate." Ianto replied.

Owen sat up and grabbed the back of Ianto's head. He sucked on Ianto's lips, then preceded to remove all of flavor from his mouth with his tongue. He grabbed Jack and did the same to him.

"So, that's my flavor, Huh." he said.

"Yup," Jack told him, "tangy, sweet, and slightly bitter."

Owen glared at him, the shrugged, he could live with it.

"What's yours?" he asked.

"Ianto is coffee with a shot of whiskey," Jack said, "Strong and steady with depth and darkness underneath."

"Jack is salted caramel and Mexican chocolate. "Ianto said.

"Sweet, spicy, and lasts forever." Jack said, grinning.

Owen looked at all the stuff on the tray.

"Which are which?" he asked.

Ianto pointed out which ones were for each of them. Owen took the bowl with the coffee and whiskey in it and began to rub it on Ianto's cock. Ianto did the same with his flavors. Jack groaned when they stretch out on their sides, face to groin and began to lick and suck each other's cocks. Ianto moaned around Owen's cock when Jack began to stretch him, he went perfectly still as Jack curled his body against his and slowly push his cock in to him. He let go of Owen's cock so he could kiss Jack, smearing chocolate and jam all over Jack's face and neck. Owen held Ianto's hips still and suck his cock down his throat. He could feel Jack's thrusts and he sucked harder, making Ianto moan. Ianto ran his tongue around the head of Owen's cock as he carefully slid a finger in his ass, stroking his prostate every time Jack hit his. Ianto moaned again, causing vibrations to spread up Owen's cock as Jack increased his pace, adjusting his angel to hit Ianto's prostate with every hard stroke. Ianto made sure to do the same to Owen. Owen continues to work his mouth along Ianto's cock, even as he saw stars in front of his eyes. His hips bucked as his cock twitched and jerked just before cum erupted out of it. Ianto let go of him and turned his head so he could kiss Jack, reaching down to entwine their fingers. He thrust his hips, hard and fast, fucking Owen's mouth and Jack's cock. With a strangled cry, he pulled out of Owen's mouth as he slammed back on Jack, his cum hitting Owen's neck and chest. Jack felt Ianto tighten around him, his ass squeezing Jack's orgasm out of him. He buried his face against Ianto's neck to muffle his cries as he came. They collapsed in a tangled, sticky heap and lay there letting heart rates slow and breathing return to normal.

"We'd better get cleaned up before we end up permanently stuck together." Ianto said, after awhile.

They peeled themselves of the sheets and each other and trooped into the bathroom for a hot shower. They removed the ruined sheets off the bed and replaced them with clean ones, then happily curled up together.

"I like your flavor, Owen." Jack told him, kissing the top of his head.

Owen fell asleep to chocolate, raspberries, coffee, and whiskey scented dreams.


End file.
